The present disclosure relates to transmitting control information in a transmission/reception point and to mapping an uplink control channel resources in user equipment. Particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and an apparatus for transmitting downlink control information through a downlink control channel newly adopted (or defined) in a data region, and transmitting uplink control information for user equipment receiving the downlink control information. Furthermore, the present disclosure relates to a method and an apparatus for performing a physical uplink control channel (PUCCH) resource mapping for uplink HARQ-ACK/NACK feedback of user equipment. Herein, the uplink HARQ-ACK/NACK feedback may be performed by the user equipment in response to a downlink data channel assigned according to downlink scheduling information transmitted through such new downlink control channel.
A wireless communication system has been designed to transmit a mass amount of data to many subscribers. However, it is difficult to increase the capacity of the wireless communication system due to limited resources of a control region. In order to overcome such limitation, use of a downlink control channel located in a data region in order to transmit downlink control information might be required.
Meanwhile, a downlink control channel is newly defined in the data region in order to improve performance and capacity of a downlink control channel in the wireless communication system. User equipment may receive downlink scheduling information through such a new downlink control channel. Accordingly, there might be a need to define a PUCCH resource mapping method such that the user equipment can perform a feedback transmission of uplink HARQ-ACK/NACK.